Nowadays, 3D surround views are used more and more widely in driving assistant systems, especially in parking assistant systems. Currently, there are solutions projecting images showing scenery surrounding a vehicle onto a simulated 3D curved surface (surround surface). The surround surface may be configured to have a predetermined shape. To obtain information of such solutions, please refer to US Patent Publication No. 2012/0262580 A1. However, image distortions may occur in such solutions. Therefore, there is a need to provide a more robust method and system for generating a surround view.